A Bad Morning
by Saber Knight
Summary: Hideyoshi wakes up with a bad headache. After giving him some medicine, Yuuko has to help him get ready for the day; however, things aren't always as easy as she would like.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test or anything related to it.**

* * *

><p>Despite the pounding in his head that was dangerously interfering with his senses, Hideyoshi still made the effort of heading (more like stumbling) his way to his older twin's room to wake her up as usual. He opened the door, walking over to her bed with one hand against his forehead as he went to shake Yuuko awake. "Sis... wake... up..." He told her as he wondered why her arm was so soft and squishy.<p>

Yuuko didn't know what to think at first when she felt a familiar hand grab ahold of her breast. She wondered if her brother was wanting to die that badly, and was preparing to get up and pin him down to the ground. However, when she opened her eyes and caught sight of Hideyoshi's face, she quickly realized that he was having a headache. A bad one if he thought her breast was her arm instead.

"Sis..." Hideyoshi said, not yet realizing that Yuuko was awake as he shook her 'arm' some more.

_Grope. __Grope. __Grope._

Yuuko had to stop herself from hitting Hideyoshi, not wanting to add any more pain to his own pain even if he _was _groping her of all things. It wasn't his fault - he just didn't do well with headaches. So, instead of dropping him down to the ground, she took a firm hold of his wrist and removed his hand from her chest. "I'm awake."

"Good... morning, sis. I... know it's a bit early to be waking you up, but..."

Yuuko stood up, still keeping ahold of his wrist as she started to lead him out of her room. "Come with me, Hideyoshi. I'll get you some medicine."

Hideyoshi smiled at her as she lead him to the bathroom, keeping ahold of his wrist as she grabbed some medicine and then headed downstairs to get him a glass of water. When both were ready, she planted the glass in one of his hands and a trio of pills in his other. "Take this."

"Okay, sis." Hideyoshi told her before raising the glass, Yuuko quickly stopping him and telling him to place the pills in his mouth first. He nodded, not thinking about why he had tried to drink first since it hurt some to think. With the pills now on his tonygue, he took a drink from the glass and swallowed them.

"Thank you for the medicine, sis... I'm going to go and... take a shower now..."

"I'll make our food today, then." Yuuko told him, watching as her little brother nodded once before turning around and start walking away. "Hey, Hideyoshi, wai-" He ran straight into the wall, taking a step back after the initial impact and turning to look over at her. His expression was like that of a hurt animal's.

If he couldn't even distinguish between breasts and arms, and walls and doorways, how exactly was he going to take a shower? Much less make his way up there! With limited options, Yuuko decided that she had to do what she had to do... even if she didn't like it. "Let's take a shower together."

"O-okay..." Hideyoshi said, rubbing his nose as he gave off a short nod.

* * *

><p>Yuuko sighed as she unbuttoned Hideyoshi's shirt, slipping it over his head before unbuttoning his pants. "Take off your pants and underwear yourself, dearest brother." She told him as she started taking off her own pajamas, watching as Hideyoshi actually managed to do that much by himself. She looked away from his naked self, a blush spreading across her face. "T-the shower is right there, get in."<p>

"Thank... you, very much, sis..." Her brother muttered as his arm reached out and found the handle, opening it up before stepping inside. Once he was in, Yuuko followed after him, her face growing redder as the water came down over both of them. She couldn't believe that they, now seventeen years of age, were taking a shower _together_.

"I'm going to wash your hair for you, Hideyoshi." Yuuko told him, getting their shampoo and starting to scrub it into his soft, brunette hair. "Keep your eyes closed." She tried to do her best to keep from getting too close to Hideyoshi as she continued to wash his hair, but their shower was only so big. More than once did she brush up against him, but she didn't mind too much. He is her little brother, after all; but the fact still remained that they were both naked.

She sighed, rinsing his hair off and making sure that there was no leftover shampoo around his face that could get into his eyes. After that, she handed him the soap. "Wash yourself off while I wash my hair." She told him, keeping an eye on him as she reached for the shampoo once more.

All of a sudden, the soap suddenly fell out of Hideyoshi's hands. "It... slipped, sis..." He muttered, looking around for where the soap had dropped.

"Idiot." Yuuko muttered, bending down and grabbing the soap that had landed right between his feet. "Here, keep a better hold of it this time." She told him, handing the soap back over to him.

"Than-" Hideyoshi tried to catch the soap as it fell once more, but ended up grabbing ahold of Yuuko's wrist instead. "S-sorry..." He muttered, releasing her wrist as he wondered where the soap had gotten to.

Yuuko sighed again, much louder than last time as she bent down and retrieved the soap once more. "You know what? Just stand still and I'll wash you." She said, not wasting any time as she immediately went for his back.

"I-if you... s-say so, s-sis..." Hideyoshi muttered, feeling a few sweet sensations as he felt her hand against his back. As Yuuko continued to wash him, moving down his arms and legs, he felt himself get swept up within the nice feeling that she was providing. As she continued, it seemed like his headache was lessening.

Then, all of a sudden, he gave off a short gasp. "S-sis...?"

Yuuko narrowed her eyes at him, her ears red as she was practically pressed up against his back as she washed his lower front. "...What...? I have to wash everywhere..."

"I-I was... just a bit... surprised..." He told her, his own face growing a blush.  
>"Whatever." Yuuko muttered, moving up to his stomach and chest.<p>

As she continued to wash his chest, Hideyoshi couldn't help himself from saying it. "S-sis... your hands... they feel really nice." He said, giving off a short and cute gasp that made Yuuko's face even turn a deeper shade of red.

"Idiot! W-w-what do you think you're saying!?" She exclaimed in embarrassment. "A-anyway, if you're feeling well enough to say that kind of stuff. than wash my back for me!" She placed the bar of soap into his hand before turning around. Headaches really made her brother do and say a bunch of strange stuff.

Hideyoshi, making an effort to keep the soap from slipping out of his grasp, turned around to face his sister's back. "Yes... sis..." He told her, his hands going against her back as he soaped it up. Meanwhile, as his own hands moved across her body, Yuuko was starting to get what he had meant by saying that her hands had felt nice.

Then, for Hideyoshi, all of a sudden, the soap slipped out of his hand, falling down her back. As Hideyoshi tried to grab it, he ended up moving forwards a little and suddenly found that Yuuko's back had turned into something soft and squishy in his hands. He wondered what had happened and what it could be as he moved his hands around a little.

_Grope. Grope. Grope._

"Hideyoshi..."  
>"Yes... sister...?"<br>**"I'll wash myself."**

* * *

><p>After their shower, Yuuko had to help dry Hideyoshi off a little before the two of them went and changed into their uniforms, whereas she had to help her brother button it up and put the tie on him. After changing, they did what else was necessary for getting ready, including putting in their hairclips and Yuuko fixing breakfast and lunch. Finally, after everything was taken care of, they made ready to leave and start for school.<p>

"Are you feeling any better, Hideyoshi?" Yuuko asked her brother as she locked the door, her face still a little red from earlier.

After taking that medicine, having a shower with his sister, and eating some of his sister's own homemade food, Hideyoshi was feeling much better than when he had first woke up. "Yeah, sis, I am. You really helped me out, thank you so very much." He told her, giving her a bright smile.

Yuuko looked over at her brother, her blush intensifying a little as she remembered everything that she had been through: getting groped by Hideyoshi, seeing him naked, taking a shower with him, washing and drying him, and getting groped by him _again_.

Ugh, _she _was starting to get a headache.

"Let's just go!" She exclaimed, taking Hideyoshi's hand and leading him to school.


End file.
